W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXIII
Staś wybrał się do Lindego dopiero następnego dnia w południe, musiał bowiem odespać noc poprzednią. Po drodze, w przewidywaniu, że chory może potrzebować świeżego mięsa, zabił dwie pentarki, które też istotnie zostały przyjęte z wdzięcznością. Linde był mocno osłabiony, ale zupełnie przytomny. Zaraz po powitaniu zapytał o Nel, po czym przestrzegł Stasia, żeby nie uważał chininy za zupełnie stanowczy środek przeciw febrze i żeby strzegł małej od słońca, od przemoczenia, od przebywania w nocy w miejscach niskich i wilgotnych i wreszcie od złej wody. Następnie Staś opowiedział mu na żądanie historię własną i Nel, od początku aż do przybycia do Chartumu i odwiedzin u Mahdiego, a potem od Faszody do uwolnienia się z rąk Gebhra i dalszej wędrówki. Szwajcar przypatrywał mu się w czasie opowiadania ze wzrastającą ciekawością, często z wyraźnym podziwem, a gdy historia dobiegła wreszcie końca, zapalił fajkę, obejrzał raz jeszcze Stasia od stóp do głowy - i rzekł jakby w zamyśleniu: - Jeśli w waszym kraju jest dużo podobnych do ciebie chłopców, to nieprędko dadzą sobie z wami radę. Ale po chwili milczenia tak mówił dalej: Najlepszym dowodem prawdy słów twoich jest to, że tu jesteś i że przede mną stoisz. I wiesz, co ci powiem: położenie wasze jest straszne, droga w którąkolwiek stronę równie straszna, kto wie jednak, czy taki chłopak jak ty nie wyratuje z tej toni i siebie, i tamtego dziecka... - Byle Nel była zdrowa, to ja zrobię, co będę mógł - zawołał Staś. - Ale i siebie oszczędzaj, albowiem zadanie, które masz przed sobą, jest nad siły nawet dorosłego człowieka. Czy ty zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, gdzie się obecnie znajdujecie? - Nie. Pamiętam, że po wyjściu z Faszody przeszliśmy przy dużej osadzie, zwanej Deng, jakąś rzekę... - Sobbat - przerwał Linde. - W Dengu było sporo derwiszów i Murzynów. Ale za Sobbatem weszliśmy w kraj dżungli i szliśmy całe tygodnie, aż dotarliśmy do tego wąwozu, w którym pan wie, co się stało... - Wiem. Następnie puściliście się tym wąwozem dalej, aż do rzeki. Otóż posłuchaj mnie: pokazuje się, że po przejściu Sobbatu z Sudańczykami skręciliście na południowy wschód, ale więcej na południe. Jesteście obecnie w okolicy nie znanej podróżnikom i geografom. Ta rzeka, nad którą się znajdujemy, dąży na północny zachód i wpada prawdopodobnie do Nilu. Mówię prawdopodobnie, bo sam nie wiem i przekonać się o tym już nie mogę, chociaż skręciłem od gór Karamojo dla zbadania jej źródeł. Od jeńców-derwiszów słyszałem po bitwie, że zowie się Ogeloguen, ale i oni nie byli pewni, gdyż w te okolice zapuszczają się tylko po niewolników. Zajmuje te w ogóle mało zamieszkane strony plemię Szylluk, ale obecnie kraj jest pusty, gdyż ludność częścią wymarła na ospę, częścią wymietli ją mahdyści, a częścią uciekła ku górom Karamojo. W Afryce nieraz się to zdarza, że kraj dziś gęsto osiadły - jutro staje się pustkowiem. Wedle moich obrachowań jesteście mniej więcej o trzysta kilometrów od Lado. Moglibyście uciekać na południe do Emina, ale ponieważ Emin sam jest prawdopodobnie oblężony przez derwiszów, więc nie ma o czym mówić... - A do Abisynii? - zapytał Staś. - Także około trzystu kilometrów. Pamiętać wszelako należy, że Mahdi wojuje z całym światem, a więc i z Abisynią. Wiem to również od jeńców, że na zachodniej i południowej granicy kręcą się większe lub mniejsze hordy derwiszów, więc łatwo moglibyście wpaść w ich ręce. Abisynia jest wprawdzie państwem chrześcijańskim, ale południowe, dzikie plemiona są albo pogańskie, albo wyznają islam - i z tego powodu sprzyjają po cichu Mahdiemu... Nie, tamtędy nie przejdziecie. - Więc co ja mam począć i dokąd iść z Nel? - zapytał Staś. - Mówiłem, że położenie jest ciężkie - rzekł Linde. To rzekłszy założył obie ręce na głowę i długi czas leżał w milczeniu. - Do oceanu - ozwał się wreszcie - będzie stąd przeszło dziewięćset kilometrów przez góry, przez dzikie ludy, a nawet przez pustynię, bo tam są podobno całe okolice, w których brak wody. Ale kraj należy nominalnie do Anglii. Można trafić na transporty kości słoniowej do Kismaja, do Lamu i do Mombassy - może na wyprawy misyjne... Zrozumiawszy, że z powodu derwiszów nie zdołam zbadać biegu tej rzeki, ponieważ skręca ona do Nilu, chciałem i ja iść na wschód do oceanu... - To wracajmy razem! - zawołał Staś. - JA już nie wrócę. Ndiri potargał mi tak muskuły i żyły, że musi przyjść zakażenie krwi. Tylko chirurg mógłby mnie uratować, gdyby mi odjął nogę. Teraz wszystko już zakrzepło i odrętwiało, ale pierwszego dnia gryzłem ręce z bólu... - Pan wyzdrowieje z pewnością. - Nie, mój dzielny chłopcze, ja umrę z pewnością, a ty mnie przykryjesz dobrze kamieniami, żeby hieny nie mogły mnie wygrzebać. Umarłemu to może wszystko jedno, ale za życia niemiło o tym myśleć... Ciężko umierać tak daleko od swoich... Tu oczy zaszły mu jakby mgłą - po czym tak mówił dalej: - Ale ja już rozprawiłem się z tą myślą, więc mówmy o was, nie o mnie. Dam ci jedną radę: pozostaje wam tylko droga na wschód, do oceanu. Ale wypocznijcie przed tą drogą i nabierzcie sił. Inaczej twoja mała towarzyszka zamrze ci w ciągu kilku tygodni. Odłóżcie podróż do końca pory dżdżystej i nawet na dłużej. Pierwsze miesiące letnie, gdy deszcz przestanie padać, a woda pokrywa jeszcze błota, są najzdrowsze. Tu, gdzie jesteśmy, to już wyżyna, leżąca na siedemset metrów nad poziomem. Na wysokości tysiąca trzystu metrów febry już nie istnieją, a przyniesione z miejsc niższych mają przebieg daleko słabszy. Zabierz małą Angielkę i idźcie w góry... Mówienie męczyło go widocznie bardzo, więc znów przerwał i przez jakiś czas opędzał się niecierpliwie od wielkich, błękitnych much, takich samych, jakie Staś widział na popieliskach Faszody. Po czym tak mówił dalej: - Uważaj pilnie, co ci powiem. O dzień drogi stąd na południe wznosi się osobna góra, nie wyższa nad osiemset metrów. Wygląda tak jak rondel przewrócony dnem do góry. Boki ma zupełnie strome i jedyny do niej dostęp stanowi skalisty grzbiet tak wąski, że w niektórych miejscach zaledwie dwa konie mogą iść obok siebie. Na płaskim jej szczycie, rozległym na kilometr albo więcej, była wioska murzyńska, ale mahdyści ludność wycięli i zabrali. Być może, że uczynił to ten Smain, któregom rozbił, lecz któremu niewolników nie odebrałem, gdyż wysłał ich już poprzednio pod dobrą eskortą nad Nil. Osiądźcie na tej górze. Jest tam źródło doskonałej wody, kilka pól manioku i mnóstwo bananów. W chatach znajdziecie dużo ludzkich kości, ale zarazy od trupów się nie bój, ponieważ po derwiszach były tam mrówki, które i nas stamtąd wyparły. Zresztą ani żywego ducha! Zostańcie w tej wiosce miesiąc lub dwa. Na tej wysokości febry nie ma. Noce bywają chłodne. Tam twoja mała odzyska zdrowie, ty zaś nabędziesz nowych sił. - A potem co uczynić i dokąd iść? - Potem będzie, co Bóg da. Postaracie się albo przedrzeć do Abisynii w miejscowościach położonych dalej, niż dochodzą derwisze, albo pójdziecie na wschód. Słyszałem, że Arabowie z wybrzeży docierają aż do jakiegoś jeziora w poszukiwaniu kości słoniowej, którą nabywają od szczepów Samburu i Wa-hima. - Wa-hima? Kali pochodzi ze szczepu Wa-hima. I Staś począł opowiadać Lindemu, w jaki sposób odziedziczył Kalego po śmierci Gebhra oraz że Kali mówił mu, iż jest synem naczelnika wszystkich Wa-himów. Lecz Linde przyjął tę wiadomość obojętniej, niż Staś się spodziewał. - Tym lepiej - rzekł - gdyż może być wam pomocnym. Bywają między czarnymi poczciwe dusze, choć w ogóle na ich wdzięczność liczyć nie można: to są dzieci, które zapominają o tym, co było wczoraj. - Kali nie zapomni, żem go wybawił z rąk Gebhra, jestem tego pewny. - Może - rzekł Linde i ukazując na Nasibu dodał: - To także dobre dziecko. Przygarnij go po mojej śmierci. - Niech pan nie mówi i nie myśli o śmierci. - Mój drogi - odpowiedział Szwajcar - ja jej sobie życzę, byle przyszła bez wielkiej męki. Pomyśl, że jestem teraz zupełnie bezbronny i gdyby który z tych mahdystów, których rozbiłem, zabłąkał się przypadkiem do tego parowu, mógłby mnie sam jeden zarżnąć jak owcę. Tu pokazał na śpiących Murzynów: - Tamci się już nie rozbudzą, a raczej źle mówię: każdy z nich budzi się na krótko przed śmiercią i w obłąkaniu ucieka w dżunglę, z której już nie wraca... Z dwustu ludzi pozostało mi sześćdziesięciu. Wielu uciekło, wielu umarło na ospę, a niektórzy posnęli w innych parowach. Staś z litością i przerażeniem począł przypatrywać się śpiącym. Ciała ich były barwy popielatej, co u Murzynów oznacza bladość. Jedni mieli oczy zamknięte, drudzy na wpół otwarte, ale i ci spali głęboko, gdyż źrenice ich były nieczułe na światło. Niektórym popuchły kolana. Wszyscy byli przeraźliwie chudzi, tak że przez skórę można im było policzyć żebra. Ręce ich i nogi drżały nieustannie bardzo szybko. Owe błękitne wielkie muchy obsiadały im gęsto oczy i wargi. - Czy nie ma dla nich ratunku? - zapytał Staś. - Nie ma. Nad Wiktoria-Nianza choroba ta wyludnia całe wsie. Czasem sroży się bardziej, czasem mniej. Najczęściej zapadają na nią ludzie z wiosek położonych w pobrzeżnych zaroślach. Słońce przeszło już na zachodnią stronę nieba, ale jeszcze przed wieczorem Linde opowiadał Stasiowi swoje dzieje. Był on synem kupca z Zurychu. Rodzina jego pochodziła z Karlsruhe, ale od 1848 roku przeniosła się do Szwajcarii. Ojciec jego zrobił wielki majątek na handlu jedwabiem. Kształcił syna na inżyniera, ale młodemu Henrykowi uśmiechały się od wczesnych lat podróże. Po ukończeniu politechniki, odziedziczywszy całą fortunę ojcowską, przedsięwziął pierwszą podróż do Egiptu. Były to czasy jeszcze przed Mahdim, więc dotarł aż do Chartumu i polował z Dangalami w Sudanie. Potem poświęcił się geografii Afryki i stał się tak biegłym jej znawcą, że wiele towarzystw geograficznych zaliczyło go w poczet swych członków. Tę ostatnią podróż, która miała skończyć się dla niego tak fatalnie, rozpoczął z Zanzibaru. Dotarł do Wielkich Jezior i zamierzał przedrzeć się wzdłuż nie znanych dotychczas gór Karamojo do Abisynii, a stamtąd do wybrzeży oceanu. Ale Zanzibaryci nie chcieli iść dalej. Na szczęście lub na nieszczęście była wówczas wojna między królem Ugandy a Uniorą. Linde oddał znaczne usługi królowi Ugandy, który w zamian za nie darował mu przeszło dwustu pagazich. Ułatwiło to całkowicie podróż i zwiedzanie gór Karamojo, ale następnie ospa objawiła się w szeregach, a po niej przyszła straszna choroba śpiączki - i ostatecznie ruina karawany. Linde posiadał znaczne zapasy wszelkiego rodzaju konserw, ale w obawie szkorbutu polował codziennie dla zdobycia świeżego mięsa. Był on wybornym strzelcem, lecz nie dość ostrożnym myśliwym. I stało się, że gdy przed kilku dniami zbliżył się lekkomyślnie do powalonego dzika ndiri, zwierz zerwał się i poszarpał mu okropnie nogę, a następnie podeptał krzyż. Zdarzyło się to tuż koło obozu i w oczach Nasibu, który podarłszy własną koszulę i uczyniwszy z niej bandaż zdołał zatamować upływ krwi i odprowadzić rannego do namiotu. W nodze jednak od wewnętrznego wylewu krwi potworzyły się skrzepy i choremu groziła gangrena. Staś chciał go koniecznie opatrywać i oświadczył, że albo będzie przyjeżdżał codziennie, albo by nie zostawiać Nel tylko pod opieką dwojga czarnych, przewiezie go między końmi na rozpiętych wojłokach na cypel, do "Krakowa". Linde zgodził się na pomoc w opatrunkach, ale nie zgodził się na przewiezienie. - Ja wiem - mówił wskazując na swoich Murzynów - że ci ludzie muszą pomrzeć, ale póki nie pomrą, nie mogę ich skazać na rozszarpanie żywcem przez hieny, które nocami ogień tylko trzyma w oddaleniu. I począł powtarzać gorączkowo: - Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę! Lecz uspokoił się zaraz i mówił dalej jakimś dziwnie wzruszonym głosem: - Przyjdź tu jutro rano... Ja mam do ciebie prośbę, którą jeśli spełnisz, to może Bóg wyprowadzi was z tych afrykańskich czeluści, a mnie da śmierć lekką. Chciałem tę prośbę odłożyć do jutra, ale ponieważ jutro mogę już być nieprzytomny, więc wypowiem ją dziś: weź wody w jakie naczynie, zatrzymaj się przed każdym z tych śpiących biedaków, pryśnij na niego wodą i powiedz te słowa: "Ja ciebie chrzczę - w imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha!..." Tu wzruszenie zatamowało mu głos i umilkł. - Wyrzucam sobie - mówił po chwili - żem się nie żegnał ta z tymi, którzy umierali na ospę, i z tymi, którzy posnęli poprzednio. Lecz teraz śmierć stoi nade mną... i chciałbym... choć z tą resztą mojej karawany pójść razem w tę ostatnią wielką podróż... To rzekłszy wskazał ręką na rozpromienione niebo - i dwie łzy spłynęły mu z wolna po policzkach. Staś płakał jak bóbr. Rozdział 33